Lighthouse
by MagicInMe123
Summary: Because maybe, just maybe, she wasn't 'fine' anymore. Maybe she was hurting a lot more then she let on. Hanna/Emily


**Hey guys. So I decided to write a Hannily story because I just can't get them out of my head, especially after the season 4 summer finale. So there are a few changes that I made differently from the actual show. 1. Caleb may or may not be included, but if he is, he would only be A FRIEND they never had any romantic thing. 2. No Paige at all because I just hate her. 3. Spencer has already told the girls about Toby's mom BUT Hanna hasn't met Travis yet. I know that doesn't match up with the actual story, so I figured I would explain that. 4. Like many of other, I refuse to believe Ezra is A because I love him and therefore, Aria is dating him, not Jake (ew) 5. A never drove a car into Emily's house. If you have any questions please feel free to ask! Thanks for reading and sorry if there are any mistakes!**

Emily Fields sat with her legs pulled up into her chest, her chin resting on her knees in the window seat of Spencer Hastings bedroom. Spencer was lying on her bed, running her fingers through her own chestnut brown hair and occasionally stealing glances at her friend. The entire house was quiet, only the TV was playing softly in the background with neither girl paid it any mind. With Melissa gone off to wherever the hell she went and Spencer's ever-absent parents not around, they had the place to themselves. Emily had stayed the entire weekend with Spencer, leaving for her place immediately after yet another fight with her girlfriend, which had been 3 days ago now.

Emily wasn't stupid and she definitely knew Hanna better than anyone, therefore she knew that Hanna's sudden need to argue with her over anything and everything had pretty much everything to do with her mother's arrest a mere six days ago. Since then Hanna would lash out and all but kick Emily out of her general vicinity.

Spencer sat up and focused her attention on her gloomy-looking friend. "So what happened this time?"

Emily looked up and her deep brown eyes flashed over to Spencer's "I don't even know. One second we're fine and then next we're fighting. She won't talk to me, she just yells and I can't make sense of it."

Spencer's eyes filled with sympathy for her best friend, she understood well what it was like to be shut out by the person you love. Keeping her voice soft, Spencer addressed Emily again "Have you tried talking to her about what's going on when she's _not_ mad?"

Emily let out a bitter, cynical laugh "That would require her not being mad long enough for me to say anything to her."

"Just try to be patient Em, Han's going through a lot right now." Spencer always was the voice of reason.

"I just wish she would let me help her."

Whatever Spencer's next piece of advice was seemed to die in her throat as she opened her mouth for a second and then closed it again. Both girls let out a deep sigh

Emily reverted her gaze away from Spencer's eyes and back down to her knees "How are things with Toby?"

The taller girl scoffed "He's still furious because I chose to tell you guys what was going on in his life. It's not like I did it to hurt him! I didn't have another choice."

Emily's heart ached for her best friend; she could see the misery buried deep in Spencer's eyes. The swimmer knew how important Toby was to her, hell he was important to Emily too and the last thing that either of them wanted to do was hurt him.

"It'll be alright Spence, we'll figure this out."

"I hope you're right Em, I hope you're right."

* * *

Emily drove home in the dark that night, unable to stop thinking about her girlfriend. She'd offered to stay with her so that she wouldn't have to be alone but every time, Hanna shot her down, insisting that she was fine. The tall brunette knew how close Hanna was to her mother and she understood that this was hard for her girlfriend but the blonde couldn't just keep shutting her out.

Changing her mind at the last minute, Emily altered her route home and decided to stop by Hanna's place. Even if the blonde said she didn't want Emily there, the brunette knew that Hanna needed her by her side.

As she pulled into the Marin's driveway, Emily pulled on her black leather jacket, shivering in the frosty November air and climbed out of the car, up the driveway and to Hanna's front door. She knocked three times and waited.

Nothing

Emily knocked again, this time slightly more urgently, normally Hanna jumped to answer the door, on the off chance that it was a police officer with news on her mother.

This time Emily heard soft footsteps and the door quietly creaked open to reveal a disheveled and panic-stricken Hanna.

"Emily? What the hell are you doing here?" Hanna demanded to know. The blonde's cerulean blue eyes were wild and panicked and her face was incredibly pale. Deep bags had taken up residents underneath the blonde's eyes indicating to Emily that she had barley slept since their fight three days ago.

Emily felt her heart ache in her chest at the sight of her girlfriend so broken looking. Immediately the taller girl regretted her decision to stay with Spencer this weekend when it was obvious, even if Hanna wouldn't say it, she was greatly needed here.

"Earth to Emily! Why are you here?" Hanna whisper-yelled, knocking Emily out of her trance.

Emily let out the breath she'd been holding in and smiled at Hanna "I came to see you."

"Well you shouldn't have!" Hanna replied angrily, her hands shaking at her sides so subtly, that if Emily didn't know what signs of Hanna being about to lash out and start a fight, she wouldn't even have noticed.

"I know you need me here. Hanna, I love you, but you look like crap" Emily told her softly.

Hanna rolled her eyes "Just go Emily, I'm fine."

Emily scoffed, completely ignoring her girlfriend's response and walked around Hanna, opened the front door and pulled the blonde inside with her. Not giving the blonde time to protest, Emily pulled her up the stairs and tugged the two of them into Hanna's bedroom.

Gently, Emily wrapped her arms around Hanna's slim waist and pulled her into a warm, enticing circle of her arms. Hanna let out an exhausted sigh and Emily knew she'd won for the night and Hanna wasn't going to push her away.

Emily broke the silence first "I know you don't sleep well when I'm not here, so please, let me be here for you Hanna. I know how hard this must be for you but I'm not going anywhere."

"Thank you" Hanna muttered out, gently pressing her lips to Emily's cheek.

Emily smiled softly and kissed her girlfriend's forehead "You don't have to thank me, I want to be here."

Hanna and Emily closed their eyes, both of them drifting off to sleep when Emily felt Hanna's body completely tense in her arms, causing the brunette to become more alert.

"Han?"

Hanna was silent; her body was stiff and unmoving. Seconds later, Emily heard footsteps coming down the hall and shot out of bed, ready to find some kind of weapon to handle an intruder.

"Emily wait. You can relax, it's my Dad." Hanna whisper-yelled to her girlfriend, as if she'd just read her mind.

"_What?!" _Emily whisper-yelled back.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me your Dad was staying with you!" Emily knew how much Hanna hated her father and would rather be alone then with him.

"I didn't want to worry you, now please, just come back to bed." Hanna pleaded, the obvious exhaustion creeping into her voice.

Emily felt her will power crumble and unable to deny Hanna anything, she complied with her girlfriend's request and joined her in the bed.

"If it's just your Dad, why did you freak out when you heard footsteps?" Emily questioned, her heart still beating erratically from thinking that there was a potential murderer loose in her girlfriend's house.

"It's late Em, I'm exhausted and we have school in the morning. Please, just drop it." Hanna moaned at the taller girl.

"Is that why you didn't want me here, why you kept pushing me away? Because you knew you Dad was coming and you didn't want me to help you deal with it?" Emily continued to push.

Emily knew how many insecurities Tom brought out in Hanna. He made her doubt herself and wipe out all the confidence Hanna had built up since he'd been gone. Hanna would hardly ever talk about her Dad with anyone, and only a few times with Emily. The tan girl felt privileged that Hanna felt comfortable enough around her to share that with her, so she couldn't understand why Hanna would start keeping this from her now.

"Jesus Emily, it's late. I. am. Tired. You're here so I might actually get some sleep, so please; just drop it for now okay? We can talk on the way to school, I'll drive you." Hanna promised.

Emily let out a sigh. Hanna hadn't denied it, meaning she was at least on the right track as to why Hanna had pushed her out; it didn't have anything to do with Emily and everything to do with her father.

"Okay" Emily conceded "I'll let it go, for tonight." Emily wrapped her long, toned arms around her girlfriend's waist and Hanna melted into the embrace, all the tension immediately leaving her body. Both girls were just glad to be in each other's arms again after a weekend apart.

"I'm sorry Em. I know I haven't been the easiest person to be with lately and it means the world to me that you haven't left me." Hanna whispered into the dark, slightly tightening her arms around Emily.

"I'm not going anywhere Hanna, ever." Emily vowed.

And with that, both girls fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms, happy.

**Thank you so much for reading! Think I should continue? Please review!**


End file.
